It is known that Cannabis has been used for several years for medicinal purposes. Three of the main components include Delta9-Tetrahydrocannabinol (THC); Cannabinol (CBN); and Cannabidiol (CBD). A main objective of the present invention is to increase the yield of these ingredients and in particular CBD. A further objective of the present invention is to provide a cannabis-supported substance in liquid form.